The objective of this program is to establish the efficacy of supportive drugs, i.e. psychoactive agents including non-narcotic analgesics as effective analgesics, anti-depressants, anti-emetics, hypnotics (sedatives), and appetite-stimulating agents for cancer patients. This clinical research program is aimed to alleviate problems of pain, depression, anorexia, nausea, emesis, insomnia and loss of libido, which are widespread symptoms in cancer as a debilitating disease or as a result of cancer therapy. These symptoms demand treatment in their own right, and if unallayed can contribute to the progression and debilitation of the disease. This program is seeking to evaluate new drugs and better dose treatment parameters of established supportive drugs to more effectively relieve these symptoms. Techniques to be used in evaluating drug effects include single dose pain assay (Houde), portions of the N.I.M.H. psychopharmacologic assay, the Bender-Gestalt, taped semi-structured psychiatric interviews with ratings rendered in blind fashion, Stanford Sleep Assay, as well as assays to quantify nausea, anorexia, and libido. Assays will be made by a Supportive Drug Team including psychologists and psychiatrists utilizing techniques which permit double-blinding, and objective or subjective evaluation without disruption of patient management. Our goals include comparative evaluation of accepted anti-depressants and narcotic and non-narcotic analgesics against the action of newer agents (i.e., comparison of butorphanol with percodan, demerol, etc.). Evaluation will include the use of placebo comparisons and double-blinding of the studies. In addition, we will develop Phase I and II studies with newer agents such as 19-hydroxytestosterone (RMI 11,955), an indolethylamine derivative (WIN 27, 147-2) and a substituted phenylisopropylamine (BL-3912A) or related compounds which have unique potential as anti-depressants in our cancer population. The aim of this program is to rehabilitate the cancer patient through more effective use of supportive drugs.